Measurement techniques for electrochemiluminescence (ECL) derive from electrochemistry (EC) and chemiluminescence (CL). EC deals generally with the relation of electricity to chemical changes and with the interconversion of chemical and electrical energy.
CL based assay or detection techniques generally comprise forming a mixture of a sample containing an unknown amount of an analyte of interest with a known amount of a reactant which is conjugated with a chemiluminescent label. The mixture is incubated to allow the labeled reactant to bind to the analyte and then is separated into a bound and an unbound fraction. One or both fractions are caused to luminesce by, for example, the addition of an oxidant to the fractions. The measured level of chemiluminescence at a specific wavelength is indicative of the amount of the bound or unbound fraction, and one skilled in the art can determine from such measurements the amount of analyte in the sample.
ECL detection techniques provide a sensitive and controllable measurement of the presence and amount of an analyte of interest. In ECL, the incubated sample is exposed to a voltammetric working electrode, i.e., an electrode to which a voltage is applied and into which a current for a redox reaction is passed. The ECL mixture does not react with the chemical environment alone, as does the CL mixture, or with an electric field alone, as in EC, but rather electrochemiluminescence is triggered by a voltage impressed on the working electrode at a particular time and in a particular manner to controllably cause the ECL sample to emit light at the electrochemiluminescent wavelength of interest. The measurement is not the current at the electrode, as in EC, but the frequency and intensity of emitted light.
The operating conditions affecting an ECL measurement should be controlled from sample to sample before and during each measurement. A knowledge of these operating conditions is necessary to provide measurement results which are reproducible within useful limits. Because of the complexity of these conditions, however, and because the specific nature of all the chemical changes and reactions occurring during ECL is not completely known, there are substantial difficulties in reaching this goal.
Employees of the present assignee, under an obligation of assignment to it, have found that techniques which improve the measurement of current in EC do not necessarily improve the measurement of the frequency and intensity of light emitted during ECL. The optimal conditions for ECL measurements must meet different criteria.
The voltage waveform impressed upon the voltammetric electrode of an ECL cell must be sufficient to trigger electrochemiluminescence. This voltage waveform usually is in the form of a uniform voltage sweep starting at a first voltage, moving steadily to a second voltage, moving back through the first voltage to a third voltage and then back again to the first voltage. Other waveforms have been applied in practice, however, and can trigger ECL.
In order to be meaningful, the ECL measurement must be precise, i.e., repeatable within strict limits with the same operating conditions and ECL sample. The measurement also must be accurate, i.e., within acceptable limits of the actual concentration of analyte present in the sample. Since the ECL reaction chemically changes the sample, only one ECL measurement generally can be taken for each sample. These chemical changes occur predominantly within a thin layer of the sample adjacent the working electrode.
Precision and accuracy are sensitive to, among other things, the voltage waveform impressed upon the working electrode to trigger electrochemiluminescence. Although an optimal waveform may exist theoretically for a given sample and operating conditions, achieving this waveform is difficult because of the multiplicity of factors affecting the ECL response. The present inventors have found, however, that certain modifications in conventional waveforms, apparatus and techniques, which effectively diminish the extent to which this waveform is controlled at its operative point adjacent the working electrode, unexpectedly increase the quality of an ECL response and the precision and accuracy of its measurement.